Frederick
Frederick is a macro-cosmic being who prefers to take the form of a grizzly bear. Frederick's range of power and being stretches far beyond what is thought to be possible, or so she says. She originally took the form of a Hornbill bird but after achieving what she called "The perfect Lime" she ascended to her current godlike bear state. Where she resides is unknown as she only refers to it as "The cosmos" or "The depths". Frederick has had many encounters with followers of her blog and is mostly beloved by them (we hope). Frederick has mentioned having things such as "Two hearts" and "Uncountable numbers of limbs" among other things such as extra eyes and possibly god-like powers. For this reason we do not pry too far in to what Frederick actually is, but instead enjoy when she decides to give out strange sandwiches in exchange for minor personal information. Cosmic anomalies and apocalyptic events have been described by Frederick, and she is often the cause, leading to believe that she is indeed something otherworldly and terrible. Or perhaps it is simply a bear with a laptop, posting to her heart's content about the sweet-sour citrus fruit she oh so enjoys. HISTORY: Frederick's thought to be partner "rockdistributor100" was once contacted by Frederick while fighting what seemed to be a robot gorilla. Frederick provided back up for the event and eventually ended up fusing into a gorilla with a bear's head which he named as "Lime on the Rocks". Nothing else has been said about the fusion since. Frederick seems to be one of the more docile merchants, only peddling her limes and speaking to her public in a usually calm manor. Frederick revealed a new holiday she called "The Day Of Hush" on October 3rd. It seems to be a day of silence ended with extreme yelling. Frederick has stated her birthday as October 23rd. The strange part being that her age as of 10/23/16 Frederick says she is 24 eons old. Frederick's birthday seems to involve the annual cull of said to be thousands of gnomes. Afterwards she offers cake to those who want it. Frederick announced a winter holiday known as "SKRUMUS" in wich durains are collected during November to feed any new council members. The second half of SKRUMUS seems to be a month long tree burning event to stave off cold weather. More to be added as the holiday develops. On March 3rd, 2017 Frederick revealed to have another son besides Relik, a bear cub named Harald. Most recently Fredrick has been found to be an eldritch being residing in space. She often speaks of herself having things like copious amounts of limbs, several hearts, and powers beyond comprehension. What she intends to do with all of this is unknown. MAJOR EVENTS AND UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENONS The night of eyes: On a strange night Frederick began rambling about demons that took her eyes away from her, and how she couldn't see anything. The phrases "It's just a game" and "can't see" were included in a myriad of strange posts that disappeared the next day. Any asks sent to Frederick that night were answered with pictures of eyeglow on various animals, possibly signifying her lost eyes. An audio post of a long and rather aerie scream was posted, and later changed to a fanfare from the Nintendo game "Earthbound". Nothing else has been said about this and Frederick refuses to acknowledge the night ever happened Much later on, something known as "The Vile Heartless Brood Of Old" took control of the blog, making the icon a bear skull with galaxies for eyes. The Brood said that these were Frederick's eyes and that she was dead. but later this was debunked as Frederick destroyed them with the aid of people chanting "Teeth". LORE Frederick has posted a few things named L.O.R.E files, though nit seemingly related the files tell of a research group of some kind researching what they called, "Subjects". These are thought to be things like the vile heartless brood of old. In one file it states that there are also so called "gods" and that one manifests as a bear. This is almost certain to be an origin for Frederick. EXISTENCE IN THE SANDSVERSE Frederick posted a map of somewhere known as "Aboveworld". It was a segment of space with certain locations marked with green circles. One being a so called "portal to the sands" suggesting that Frederick exists in a different space entirely, though being able to communicate with both lesser vendors as well as other canon vendors. The post also mentions that it is segment 1/15, more may follow. Other than this Frederick has revealed much about their self, bringing back the fact that they have a son "Relik"who is depicted as a Rock type Pikmin form the popular Nintendo game, Pikmin. (Relik Shown Below) Frederick also revealed the fact that she is female, as well as possibly transgender. Though nothing has been said about it further, her customers don't seem to mind the fact. Frederick also recently started posting about something that was marked on the map, The council of two. The eldritch looking beings were described as Nor'Thulm and Del'Rosik. She also mentioned that "Only when 1000 gather can they decide where the new will be birthed" This could be referencing plans for a 1000 follower post, if the blog does not already have more than that number. These speculations rang true as Frederick held a ceremony in which Fornkle transformed into the new council member "Forn'klentus". At the end of said ceremony she fed the trillions of durians collected for her two month long winter holiday of "SKRUMUS" to the great cosmic beast. nothing else has been said about the fact. RELATIONS As stated Frederick seems to have a small partnership with Isaac the gorilla. They convene over posts quite a bit and seem to share a mutual friendship and rivalry. Otherwise Frederick sometimes responds to Elmer, Seymour, and Horace. If not answering the asks of other non vendor blogs and some other vendors. Recently Frederick took an interest in communicating with Josh Webb, it doesn't seem to be much, but might be a situation similar to Meeves and Elmer. More to follow as blog develops. CANON STATUS Frederick is not canon. However Frederick and Isaac seem to have their own shenanigans going on, aside from the actual canon blogs such as Seymour and Elmer BLOG: ☀http://purveyoroflimes100.tumblr.com/[[Category:Merchant]] Category:Non-Canon